When You Were Here
by Cylva
Summary: Mereka mencoba. Mengecap sedikit cinta saat perasaan itu adalah tabu dalam dunia mereka. Mereka mencoba. Bahagia dengan normal di kegelapan yang menyelimuti kehidupan mafia. Sebuah cerita pendek tentang hari hari Dazai dan Chuuya. prequel Seven Days Without You.


**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Cerita berlatar di tempat yang sama namun jauh sebelum tantangan tujuh hari itu loh. Ff ini didedikasikan untuk para readers yang sakit hati atas harapan fluff, malah dikasih angst.

Dan terkhusus sistahku tertjintah di sana, aku membayar hutangku sis.. Jangan tagih lagi.. Kumohon puaslah dengan ini.. Setelahnya,, yahhh nyusul setelah janjimu..

Warn : Shonen-ai, pasti. Absurd, tentu. Gaje, wajib. OOC, tidak diragukan. Typo, itu khilaf.

 **NB** : Ini lime loh yah.. Lime..

Enjoy~

* * *

 **When You Was Here**

 **-II-**

Tawa mengisi teriknya siang di musim panas. Beribu kepala menikmati hari liburnya di sebuah taman bermain kota Yokohama. Begitu pun Dazai Osamu beserta kekasihnya Nakahara Chuuya yang diberi kemurahan hati oleh Mori Ougai untuk tidak menerima misi apapun hari ini.

Hari ini mereka —bisa dibilang— libur. Dan Dazai yang labil mengajak Chuuya ke taman bermain. Mencoba berbagai wahana ekstrim untuk mencari kesempatan dijemput kematian, demikian alasannya.

Awalnya Chuuya menolak. _Gimana bisa nyari mati di taman hiburan coba? Dazai yang cerdik ini sudah diindikasikan gila karena punya pikiran kelewat sableng_ , menurut Chuuya.

Tapi disinilah mereka sekarang, beradu janken untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan masuk ke rumah hantu. Kalian mungkin berpikir itu pekerjaan yang sia sia kan? Tapi biarlah dua sejoli ini menjalani hidup dengan bahagia.

Chuuya masuk pertama, setelah lima menit, Dazai lalu menyusul. Benar benar tempat yang menyeramkan memang. Sumpah serapah Chuuya mulai terdengar jauh di depan Dazai. Terasa bahwa petarung andalan Port Mafia itu punya ketakutan —atau kebencian— sendiri pada hantu.

Tapi ingat, bukan berarti Dazai berani di lorong ini.

"Kenapa kau histeris sekali, Chuuya?" Dazai bertanya pada Chuuya yang menggigil geli setelah melewati rumah hantu itu beberapa menit lalu. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang sekarang.

"Kau tidak merasakan ada yang menggigit telingamu? Atau menjilat tengkukmu? Merangkul bahumu? Atau tiba tiba menggandeng tanganmu? Itu menggelikan Dazai!"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

Seketika tatapan permusuhan ditujukan Dazai pada rumah hantu itu.

"Beraninya mereka menyentuh Chuuya ku seperti itu—!"

Dazai melangkah, seraya menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Seringai jahat tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Hey hey! Tenanglah Dazai! Kau maniak bego! Tenanglahh!"

"Akan kubuat hantu di dalam sana menjadi hantu sungguhan."

"Hoi!"

Chuuya dengan tubuh kecilnya bersusah payah menahan Dazai dengan pelukan di pinggang pria itu, karena dia pendek mungkin? Namun sayang, dengan tidak elitnya Dazai berusaha lolos dengan menekan dan menepihkan kepala Chuuya..

Ini hal biasa, kalau kalian mau tahu. Yah mari ke sesi berikutnya—

"Aku tidak bisa pakai ini." Dazai menunjuk kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu roda.

Mereka sudah terlepas dari rumah hantu laknat, dan Chuuya mengajak Dazai bersepatu roda di jalanan halus yang disediakan taman bermain.

"Masa ga' bisa?" Chuuya sedikit melengkungkan tubuh kurusnya, menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan berdiri dengan kokoh walau sepatu roda itu membungkus kakinya.

Lalu dengan kekanak kanakannya Chuuya menarik tangan Dazai, "Ayolah Dazai, aku akan mengajarimu—!" dijawab tidak kalah kekanak kanakan oleh rengekan Dazai.

"Berdiri di tengah sini! Aku akan membawamu agar kau terbiasa."

Chuuya menarik tangan Dazai yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh tegapnya. Perlahan Chuuya mempercepat lajunya. Lalu melepasnya. Membuat Dazai dengan indahnya menabrak seorang pria tak dikenal.

"Ma—af?"

"Kenapa dilepas? Kau jahat sekali Chuuya!"

"Tadi kau sudah bagus sih.. Jadi aku pikir, kalau dilepas juga baik baik saja.. Hehe.."

Dazai membuat ekspresi merengut manisnya. Mencoba bangkit sekali lagi saat Chuuya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau dilepas, akan ku bakar seluruh lemari wine mu."

"Jangan coba coba menyentuh wine ku, Dazai sialan!"

Chuuya kembali memandu Dazai. Perlahan mengendurkan genggaman itu karena melihat Dazai mulai tersenyum menikmati petualangan kecilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Coba di lepas, aku akan menangkapmu kalau jatuh."

Dazai melepas tangan Chuuya. Berusaha sendiri mempertahankan keteguhan dirinya agar tidak terhuyung dan mencium tanah. Kalau dibawahnya ada Chuuya sih tidak masalah, ia melirik Chuuya yang memperhatikan di sampingnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Chuuya saat Dazai berusaha memutari sebuah pohon besar.

"Tidak tau. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku."

"Naluri apanya? Bodoh!"

Sedikit selip, satu roda Dazai tersandung sebuah kerikil. Membuat tubuhnya kehilangan titik berat dan oleng ke kanan, dengan sigap Chuuya meraih tangannya. Namun mereka tetap jatuh.

Punggung Dazai menyentuh jalanan halus dengan Chuuya telungkup di atasnya.

"Kau sengaja."

"Tidak kok.." Dazai tersenyum menang, lalu mencubit pipi Chuuya gemas .

"Aw!"

"Chuuya terimakasih."

 **-II-**

Gedung ini cukup tinggi untuk terhalang cahaya senja. Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu keluar dari dalam ruangan besar, langsung melangkah ke dalam lift tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kapan kita mulai?" yang lebih pendek bertanya.

Mereka sudah berada di sini sejak setengah jam lalu. Dengan berat hati meninggalkan kencan mereka karena desakan misi dari bos Mori. Jika boleh jujur, Dazai ingin membeberkan komentar kecil Chuuya tentang menenggelamkan markas Port Mafia begitu Mori Ougai menelepon tadi.

Dan, bukan berarti Dazai menentang kekesalan kekasihnya itu. Kalau boleh, dia akan membuat semacam perayaan untuk itu.

Baik, mereka —memang— jahat sekali.

"Malam ini dong. Aku tidak berniat menunda nunda pekerjaanku, Chuuya." jawab Dazai Osamu.

Dia meraih tangan Chuuya. Membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman hangat yang sama sekali tidak membuat Chuuya keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hey, mau makan malam?"

"Kita punya kerjaan kalau kau lupa."

"Tapi kita perlu makan Chuuya. Dan aku perlu kau menemani makan malamku kali ini. Ayolah.." Dazai memelas. Dijawab helaan nafas yang menyiratkan _'terserah'_ dari Chuuya.

 **-II-**

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran mewah bergaya kebaratan sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Mengambil tempat di lantai sembilan untuk menikmati pemandangan Yokohama yang selalu indah.

"Apa ini gak berlebihan untuk makan malam?"

"Iyakah?"

Dazai menyodorkan gelas berisi anggur tahun 1968 pada Chuuya.

"Entahlah Chuuya. Menurutku biasa saja. Maksudku, aku sudah merencanakan makan malam denganmu malam ini dari beberapa hari lalu. Dan sebenarnya, aku sudah menunda ini dua kali."

Chuuya tampak sedikit kaget, tapi meneguk alkohol itu.

"Keberatan?"

Chuuya menaikkan bahunya singkat, "Aku senang asal kau yang mentraktirku." dia tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan pria datang membawa troli silver. Memindahkan beberapa piring berisi makanan lezat ke atas meja bundar Dazai dan Chuuya yang duduk berhadapan.

"Silahkan dinikmati." lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Hanya sebentar keduanya menikmati hidangan mereka. Memang tidak banyak yang Dazai pesan karena dia tau Chuuya tidak suka makan banyak pada malam hari, jadi dia lebih memilih memberi anggur yang lebih dari baik untuk sang kekasih.

"Setelah ini apa?" Chuuya meneguk anggurnya. Jika dihitung, mungkin sudah lima atau enam gelas.

"Bekerja." Dazai mengelap setetes anggur yang mengalir di sudut bibir Chuuya dengan tisu. "Kita butuh informasi tentang si pemeras itu."

"Dan Chuuya, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau mabuk nanti."

"Emm.."

 **-II-**

Lebih dari tiga jam mereka kucing kucingan dengan seorang informan kurang ajar. Hingga akhirnya tiba di apartemen Nakahara Chuuya pukul dua malam.

Ceritanya begini, seorang pemeras baru saja muncul dengan niat membongkar daftar sponsor senjata Port Mafia. Untuk melacak si pemeras hina itu, Double Black harus menggali informasi kritis dari seorang informan yang sangat disayangkan adalah calon korban si pemeras.

Karena itu lah, mereka harus menangkap si informan pengecut yang awalnya bungkam namun akhirnya membeberkan semua informasi pada mereka. Walau berakhir dengan dia kehilangan fungsi telinga kanan, kaki kanan, dan mata kiri karena pukulan Chuuya.

"Aku lelah..." Dazai seketika tumbang di kasur besar Chuuya. "Semua yang kumakan hilang begitu saja. Aku lapar! Chuuya,, buatkan sesuatuu..." ucapnya dengan manja.

"Kalau mau makan buat sendiri. Aku punya beberapa cupmie di lemari." Chuuya mulai memperotoli kancing bajunya. Hendak membasuh diri dan berganti dengan pakaian tidur.

Sementara Dazai di belakangnya hanya melihat datar. Tidak ada salahnya mencuri kesempatan melihat tubuh molek Chuuya kan?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu dasar kau otak mesum."

Dazai bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arah si pengendali gravitasi itu. Memeluknya dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk memberontak kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Hei! Lepaskan aku Dazai!"

"Aku lapar."

"Makanya ambil sendiri!" perempatan muncul di dahi Chuuya.

"Baiklah."

Dazai menggendong Chuuya yang hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja tanpa dikancingkan ke tempat tidur.

"T-tunggu—! Apaa?!"

Chuuya direbahkan dan Dazai membungkuk di atasnya. Melihat wajah Chuuya yang memerah dan dada bidang yang tanpa penjagaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh sialan?!"

"Kau bilang ambil sendiri. Aku sedang mengambil bagianku Chuuya. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"HA-HAAH?!"

Dazai memagut bibir Chuuya ganas, namun Chuuya menolaknya. Menjauhkan bahu Dazai yang terpaksa melepas pagutan singkat itu.

"Ada apa?" Dazai bingung.

"Tidak sekarang Dazai. Aku sangat lelah."

"Sedikit saja?"

"Kau yakin bisa menahan diri? Terakhir kali kau bilang sedikit aku tidak bisa berjalan seharian penuh."

"Eeummm..." Dazai memajukan bibirnya imut, ngambek mungkin. "Chuuya.. ayolahh..."

"Kita punya misi. Setelah misi selesai, kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Tapi aku—"

Kecupan lembut di bibir Chuuya beri pada Dazai. Hanya sebentar hingga Chuuya menarik diri dan membiarkan Dazai melihatnya.

"Masih banyak waktu."

"Hmmm... Baiklah." kata Dazai dengan tidak ikhlas, lalu duduk. Membiarkan Chuuya pergi membasuh diri di kamar mandinya.

"Chuuya, kau mau mandi malam malam begini?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa aku bau Dazai? Kau juga mandilah, atau makan kalau kau lapar."

"Eemmmmm... Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Dua puluh menit mereka habiskan di kamar mandi bersama. Entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, namun saat ini keduanya sedang berbaring di satu ranjang.

"Bulannya indah yah."

"Mencoba puitis? Dasar maniak."

"Chuuya Chuuya.. Itu cara paling romantis untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

"Yaa aku tau.. Tapi sangat tidak cocok untukmu."

"Kau menghancurkan hatiku. Kejam sekali Chuuya..." Dazai berdrama ria, membuat Chuuya yang menatapnya spechless.

Tangan Chuuya diarahkan ke sebuah goresan luka di pipi kanan Dazai. Baru terkena tembakan tadi. Ia mengusap pipi itu lembut, menyingkirkan helai helai coklat kehitaman dari sana. Tersenyum tipis, dengan tatapan hangat yang sangat disukai Dazai karena hanya ditujukan padanya. Untuk Dazai Osamu seorang.

"Chuuya, kau tau apa yang lebih indah dari bulan itu?" Dazai bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku."

Chuuya membletak Dazai, "Pede sekali kau! Dan kenapa bukan Nakahara Chuuya?"

"Karena kau lebih indah dari aku."

Kembali Chuuya membletak Dazai yang tersenyum merasa hebat.

Sunyi kembali mengisi ruangan elegan itu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dan terkadang menjahili satu sama lain. Ini adalah waktu waktu berharga yang mereka miliki.

Mereka sangat mengerti kehidupan yang mereka jalani terlalu gelap untuk melihat setitik cahaya. Terlalu dalam untuk mendapat setetes harapan. Dan sangat jauh untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Tapi inilah mereka. Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya yang melaksanakan hidup didunia hitam dengan saling bertautan. Saling mempercayai, saling melengkapi, saling mencintai, dan saling memberi arti hidup bagi yang lain.

Dazai memeluk Chuuya. Membawa si pria mungil dalam dekapan hangat yang tulus. Tidak berbeda dengan orang orang di luar sana yang menjalani hidupnya dengan damai. Mereka punya kebahagiaan sendiri di sini.

Disibaknya rambut yang bergelut di sekitar telinga dan leher Chuuya. Membuat Chuuya nya memejamkan mata nyaman, begitu pun dengannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, mereka mengarungi mimpi masing masing.

 **-II-**

"Jadi, apa ada wine yang enak di tempat itu?"

Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai yang tengah menyetir di sebelahnya. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah club malam yang disinyalir salah satu tempat favorit mangsa buruan, si pemeras.

"Mungkin." Dazai menjawab. "Tapi kita tidak datang untuk bersenang senang Chuuya."

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sudah tiba di sebuah gedung parkir. Dengan sedikit penyamaran, keduanya berjalan di trotoar, sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat tujuan.

"Topimu itu sedikit menggangguku. Tidak bisa dilepas apa? Sayang sekali rambut indahmu tertutup, Chuuya."

"Perbanmu itu membuatku risih. Kalau kau sebegitu ingin memakainya, aku bisa membuat seluruh tubuhmu dibalut perban. Maksudku, perban dengan fungsi yang seharusnya."

Dazai membuang wajahnya, "Aku tidak senang sama sekali."

"Bagus. Aku memang tidak berniat menyenangkan—"

Tiba tiba Dazai menarik Chuuya ke sebuah gang sempit. Menghimpit Chuuya antara tubuhnya dan tembok gedung ruko yang kokoh.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Nikmati saja seperti biasa." Seketika Dazai melumat bibir itu. Membuat mata Chuuya sedikit terbelalak saat topinya dibuang jatuh oleh Dazai, dan tangannya dituntun Dazai melingkari lehernya.

Ingin bertanya jelas, namun tidak bisa. Dazai menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Membuat Chuuya memejamkan mata sedikit kesakitan.

Dazai melanjutkannya dengan menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Chuuya. Mulai mengoles rahang atas Chuuya dengan salivanya. Demikian Chuuya yang mengarahkan lidahnya bergelut dengan milik Dazai. Tegukan kecil diiringi decakan air liur yang mereka buat mengisi sepinya tempat itu.

"Ummhh— hhhhh.." Chuuya tak sengaja membiarkan sebuah gumaman erotis lolos dari mulutnya. Membuat Dazai semakin merapatkan dirinya.

Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa, namun akhirnya ia hanya menurut, menikmati ciuman itu seperti biasa.

Membiarkan Dazai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Memberikan sensasi panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah tangan Dazai yang nakal meraba raba tengkuknya.

"Ngghh.." lenguhan lepas saat Dazai menggigit lidah Chuuya. "Hhhnn—" Chuuya meremat kerah belakang Dazai, memberi kode bahwa nafasnya hampir habis.

Dazai mengerti. Ia lepaskan pagutan panjang itu. Seutas saliva terjuntai antara mereka. Dazai menepihkan —atau lebih tepat mengelap— bibir Chuuya dengan lidahnya. Membiarkan Chuuya bernafas sejenak.

Melihat mata biru yang sayup menatapnya. Mulut mungil terbuka meraup oksigen sebisa mungkin. Dan bahu yang naik turun di tiap tarikan nafas itu. Wajah merah Chuuya sangat mempesona.

Chuuya manis sekali.

Dazai memagutnya kembali. Tidak ada lidah bermain di sana. Hanya kecupan disertai gigitan kecil di bibir Chuuya. Terus berlanjut hingga beberapa kali. "zaii-hnn.." Chuuya bergumam pelan. Meremat kemeja biru yang saat itu Dazai kenakan. "Dazai,,—"

Dazai mengabaikan, hingga beberapa detik setelah itu ia menarik dirinya. "Hm?"

"Hh.. Dazai.." Chuuya menstabilkan nafasnya. "Kenapa kau,, menggigit bibir—ku?! Kau bodoh?!"

"Chuuya... Aku mencoba menahan nafsuku untuk tidak melakukannya di sini."

"Huh?" Chuuya menaikkan alisnya.

"Tadi itu, aku tidak ingat namanya, salah satu kaki tangan terpercaya tikus pemeras itu. Dia mengenali kita, dan— yahh... Seharusnya kau memujiku karena berhasil menutupi jati diri kita saat ini. Karena manusia hina itu bisa saja menghancurkan masa depanmu besok."

Dazai tersenyum menyebalkan. Memunculkan perempatan imajiner di dahi Chuuya.

Chuuya meraih kerah Dazai yang kurang ajar, "KATAKAN DULU KALAU BEGITU BEGOO!"

"Kalau aku katakan tidak seru dong.."

"Bilang saja kau modus! Maniak kurang ajar! Kalau bibirku luka bagaimana hah?!"

"Yahh.. Itu urusan Chuuya dengan kotak P tiga K."

Perempatan kesal di dahi Chuuya bertambah.

Chuuya melepaskannya, memungut topinya yang terjatuh. Menyumpahi Dazai dengan suara kasarnya. Berjalan ke luar dari gang itu setelah mengecek kanan dan kiri. Sangat kesal, yahh, ini sudah biasa memang.

 **-II-**

Mencari aib terbesar seseorang. Menyimpannya hingga masa di mana kartu itu bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan siapapun dan apapun secara cepat. Seorang presiden menjadi pemulung, seorang pengusaha menjadi pengemis, seorang pejabat menjadi tahanan, bahkan seorang mafia menjadi mayat sampah masyarakat. Dan tentu, mimpi buruk itu akan hilang— atau berganti— dengan meminjam uang dari manapun untuk membayar si pemeras.

Sungguh licik.

Seperti itulah orang yang menjadi target Double Black karena dengan sombongnya mempermainkan aset rahasia Port Mafia demi setumpuk dolar yang bisa membuatmu membeli sebuah negara.

Tapi satu kesalahan yang lintah darat itu lakukan adalah, mencoba bermain main dengan Port Mafia. Sekelompok penjahat berkekuatan khusus yang dengan senang hati memberi orang yang mencari kematian dari mereka.

Seperti mengirim dua malaikat kematian ini misalnya. Berpenampilan layaknya anak muda jaman sekarang, pemeras itu tidak akan menduga kehancurannnya datang di sebuah club malam favoritnya yang meriah seperti ini.

Dazai dengan kemeja biru panjang yang digunakan rapi. Chuuya dengan kemeja putih yang ditutup sweater menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku namun masih dengan topinya. Benar benar terlihat seperti remaja kekinian yang nakal karena bermain di club malam. Tidak akan bisa ditemui jejak kekelaman dunia mafia bagi yang tidak mengenal mereka.

"Menurut informasi, beberapa kaki tangannya punya kemampuan khusus. Chuuya bisa mengurus mereka?" Dazai berbicara pada Chuuya yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tentu. Lalu kau?"

"Mengurus bossnya. Dia hanya manusia biasa kok. Aa... banyak wanita cantik!"

Chuuya bernajis ria melihat ekspresi gembira Dazai begitu tiba di ruang dansa yang memang memuat perempuan perempuan cantik berpakaian sexy.

"Jangan lupakan misi kita tuan penetral." si pirang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menghela nafas malas saat Dazai heboh memilih milih wanita —yang menurut Chuuya— untuk diajak bunuh diri bersama.

Tidak cemburu.

Chuuya tidak cemburu karena dia tahu Dazai hanya menjalankan hobi anehnya. Walau menggoda wanita adalah langkah mencapai cita cita bunuh diri indahnya, tapi Chuuya yang menjabat sebagai kekasih tidak pernah cemburu. Rasa percayanya lebih besar dibanding itu.

"Yosh! Ayo selesaikan misi ini dengan cepat agar aku bisa mencari pendamping bunuh diri!" api semangat membara di sekitar Dazai, sementara Chuuya hanya menaikkan alisnya,

 _'kenapa manusia abnormal ini menjadi anak kesayangan Bos, partner, sekaligus kekasihku?'_

Mereka berpencar.

Dazai mengamati pria yang menjadi targetnya. Tubuh gemuk dengan raut wajah lelaki bermartabat. Jika saja dia bukan jenis menusia licik, mungkin Dazai sudah menganggapnya tetuah yang bijaksana.

lima menit

tujuh menit

sebelas menit

Tiba tiba terdengar deringan handphone di saku Dazai. Sebuah pesan dari Chuuya,

 _'Aku selesai. Bagaimana?'_

 _'Chuuya lama sekali.. Ku pikir kau meninggalkanku...'_

 _'Jangan buang pulsamu dan memoriku untuk pesan tidak berguna itu, kuso Dazai!'_

 _'Ehehe.. Aku mengerti Chuuya.. Seperti biasa, aku mulai.'_

Tepat setelah Dazai menyimpan handphonenya, pemeras itu pergi. Dazai tau kemana karena Dazai yang membuatnya pergi.

Sebuah toilet, saat pria itu sedang bercermin, Dazai menodongkan ujung pistolnya tepat ke kepala pria itu.

"Hai.. Keberatan aku membunuhmu?" ucap Dazai dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Heeee... Kalau tidak salah, kau salah satu anggota mafia itu yah?"

Dazai menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, anak buahku—"

Dua tubuh menyentuh kaki pria itu. Chuuya yang tiba tiba datang melemparkan mayat yang tak lain adalah anak buah pemeras itu.

"Haaahhh..." Chuuya mencoba meregangkan otot ototnya, "—mereka lumayan.."

"Kau—?! Bagaimana bisa?!" pria itu tampak cemas sesaat, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tapi percuma.. Kalau aku mati, seluruh asetku akan tersebar. Termasuk milik kalian!"

"Kalau kau mati?" Dazai menyimpan pistolnya.

"Yaa!"

"Jadi kalau gak mati aman dong?"

Seringai dan senyum licik kompak muncul di bibir Chuuya dan Dazai.

"Begini yahh,, kau itu salah. Kau pikir cuma anggotamu yang punya kemampuan khusus?"

Setelah kalimat itu, pria tua itu kehilangan kesadaran karena Chuuya memukulnya dengan— yaaa... cukup keras untuk manusia tua biasa.

"Baiklah.. Kita punya mainan bagus untuk Kyu.. Dan Chuuya,, kau berantakan sekali. Ayo pulang agar aku bisa membuatmu lebih berantakan."

"Hah?!"

"Ohh yaa... Chuuya, bawa mereka yahh. Kau pasti mudah membawanya kan? hmmhmm.."

"HAHH?!"

Perempatan untuk kesekian kalinya muncul di dahi Chuuya. Alisnya naik, tangannya mengepal, marah, sebal, kesal, dan ingin sekali mengubur Dazai Osamu yang bersenandung riang di depannya ini.

 **-II-**

Kelap kelip lampu merah di puncaknya menunjukkan bahwa markas besar Port Mafia berada di ujung jalan. Dazai dan Chuuya yang pulang dari misinya perlahan menjauhi gedung itu dengan mobil setelah mengantar tawanan mereka pada Mori Ougai.

"Hahh... Aku tidak suka strategi yang tadi."

"Bukannya kau yang menentukannya kuso Dazai."

"Yaaa...Tapi aku tidak suka strategi yang menunggumu seperti itu.. Itu memakan waktu. Kali ini aku lebih suka menghancurkan bangunan itu beserta isinya."

"Kau gila."

"Aku gila karenamu." Dazai menarik rambut Chuuya iseng.

"Hei!.. Sialan kau Dazai!"

"Ehehe..." cengiran laknat yang selalu membuat wajah Chuuya memerah karena kesal. "Tapi aku masih cukup waras tidak melakukannya kok.."

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah.."

Dan mereka tiba di apartemen Chuuya sekitar tujuh atau enam menit setelahnya. Seperti biasa. Ruangan besar yang remang diterangi lampu pijar kecil di sudut sudut ruangan. Hadiah dari Dazai saat ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu.

Dinding bercorak mozaik coklat keemasan yang elegan, dapur dengan perabot yang terbilang lengkap, satu set meja makan dari kayu ebony dengan tiga kursi di sekelilingnya. Karpet maroon di bawahnya, dan hiasan berupa rak toples kecil pemberian Kakaknya.

Di ruang utama, berjejer lemari lemari kayu coklat yang diukir dan dipernish untuk menyimpan seluruh koleksi anggur dan topi Chuuya. Diselingi lukisan lukisan yang Chuuya sendiri tidak ingat dari mana asalnya.

Di sebelah rak buku yang cukup besar, berdiri lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak foto, dan bermacam senjata senjata kecil.

Kamar yang memuat tempat tidur double size berseprai lembayung. Lemari pakaian, kamar mandi, sofa maroon panjang, dan meja besi hitam yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur dan sebuah foto.

Suasana remang masih khas saat Dazai memasuki kamar itu. Berbaring di ranjang besar milik Chuuya. Menghirup aroma yang selalu identik dengan Chuuya. Berteman suara angin yang berhembus menenangkan dari celah celah ventilasi.

Derap langkah kaki Chuuya yang mendekat, lalu sosok mungil itu masuk dengan sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas kecil di tangannya.

Duduk di samping Dazai yang hanya terbaring menatap Chuuya menuang anggur bewarna merah ke dalam gelas.

"Minumlah. Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti mayat hidup."

Dazai lalu bangkit dan menerima tawaran Chuuya.

Dia tidak pernah cinta pada alkohol, tapi tidak buruk saat rasa hangat alkohol menjalar dari kerongkongan, perut, leher, hingga kepalanya.

"Hahh.. Aku hidup kembali.."

"Ahahah.." Chuuya tertawa lepas. "Tuang sendiri kalau masih mau."

Dazai menerimanya. Satu gelas, dua gelas, tiga gelas, entah kenapa wine satu ini sangat candu di lidahnya sekarang.

"Oi oi Dazai.. Kau sudah minum tujuh gelas kan? Apa delapan?"

Chuuya menarik botolnya saat Dazai hendak menuangkan anggur itu lagi ke gelasnya.

"Chuuyaaaa..." Dazai merengek memeluk pinggang Chuuya.

Matanya menerawang, bibirnya merengut dengan imutnya, dan kepalanya ia benamkan pada pinggul Chuuya, kesadaran sudah tertutup sesuatu yang lain saat ini.

"Oh bagus. Kau mabuk." Chuuya memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tiida—ak mabuukk... Hmm..." cekugan kecil mengakhiri kalimat dusta itu.

Chuuya meletakkan botol dan gelas gelas itu di lantai, melepas rengkuhan Dazai, dan menuntun si surai coklat kembali ke posisi yang waras.

"Tidurlah.. Aku mau mandi." Lalu Chuuya pergi. Mengembalikan anggur dan gelas itu pada tempatnya. Setelah itu pergi ke kemar mandi.

Awalnya, Dazai menurut perkataan Chuuya. Mencoba berbaring dan menutup mata. Namun—

"Chuuya...! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memelukmu!"

"Hah?! Tinggal tidur aja susah."

—ia gagal, dan akhirnya memilih menemui Chuuya di dalam kamar mandi.

Suara keran berderu.

Dazai melihat Chuuya yang menyiapkan peralatan mandinya. Tatapan mata Chuuya yang fokus, bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka dengan titik titik uap nafasnya yang hangat , jemari lentik nya yang bergerak lihai, punggung kecil yang selalu melindungi Dazai dari serangan musuh, rambut pirang yang terurai sedikit basah terkena cipratan air.

"Chuuya sangat menggoda. " kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hah?" Chuuya berbalik, melihat Dazai yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

Dazai berjalan ke arah Chuuya. Menatap sosok itu lekat. Hanya berjarak sekian senti, Chuuya dengan kedalaman samudra terpencar dari matanya, begitu menarik Dazai untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ehmm.."

Chuuya menutup matanya saat Dazai memagut bibirnya lembut. Hangat dan nyaman. Tidak ada nafsu pada awalnya. Hanya ciuman yang mengalirkan rasa cinta mendalam.

Lalu kemudian Dazai menarik dirinya. Kembali melihat sosok Chuuya yang juga menatapnya. Menyampirkan helai helai rambut basah di tepi pipi Chuuya.

"Kenapa Dazai?"

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu di sini." Dazai menepihkan poni Chuuya yang menutup sepasang azure itu. "Matamu begitu indah..."

Chuuya hanya melihat. Wajah Dazai yang sedang menelusuri dirinya. Dazai masih dalam ambang mabuknya, dan Chuuya tau itu.

"Chuuya cantik, seperti wanita."

Chuuya merasa lucu mendengarnya. Mungkin karena Dazai mengatakan hal itu dibarengi cegukan kecil? Entahlah.

"Bibirmu tipis dan merah. Aku selalu berpikir Chuuya menggunakan pelembab bibir. Tapi tidak ada rasa hambar pelembab di bibirmu."

Racauan Dazai kembali mengundang senyum geli Chuuya. Walau yang jadi topik ocehan itu adalah dirinya, ia tidak terpancing untuk marah barang sedikit pun.

"Yaa,, aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun selain Chuuya. Tapi aku tau tidak ada yang selembut Chuuya." Dazai cegukan, "Aku tidak bohong lohh.. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. Yaahhh tentang pendapatku—"

Dazai lalu mengecup bibir Chuuya. Tidak lama, hanya tetap saja sangat nyaman. "Manis,, seperti anggur... Ehehe.."

"Dazai,, berhenti meracau tidak jelas dan tidurlah."

Dazai menggeleng.

"Aku ingin Chuuya."

"Emph!" Dan kembali, Dazai meraup bibir Chuuya. Hanya kali ini lebih panas dan dalam. Lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta, nafsu tercampur di sana. Chuuya sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Dazai menggigit bibir bawah Chuuya. Membuat Chuuya tak sengaja mendesah pelan, memberi kesempatan pada lidah Dazai menyusup ke rongga mungil itu. "Hhha—" Mengajak lidah Chuuya menari, menyusuri deretan gigi putih rapih. Dan seperti yang Dazai katakan, anggur tua menjadi penyedap yang dirasakan lidahnya.

Tengkuk diraba, kancing kemeja mulai dibuka dari yang teratas, Dazai dengan agresifnya menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kain yang sudah basah itu. Menelusuri setiap inchi dari kulit mulus Chuuya yang memang sering ia rasakan. Memberi sensasi geli yang merambat di tubuh si pemuda Nakahara.

Alis pirang turun, jemarinya meremas bahu Dazai sedang tangan satunya berada dalam tahanan tangan Dazai. "hhhn"

Dazai melepas ciuman itu, "Dha— hmphh.." kata itu terpotong kembali. Karena si surai gelap kembali melahap bibir Chuuya ganas. Hasrat, gairah, semua ada disana. Panas menjalar di pembuluh Chuuya. "Hnn.." Ditambah guyuran air hangat yang Dazai buka kerannya.

"Hnngg.. —ahh" Chuuya menarik nafas begitu Dazai melepaskannya.

Dazai membiarkan Chuuya sejenak. Lalu saat keheningan itu hanya diisi suara keran yang menutupi nafas, Dazai berbisik,

"Hey, mau di sini atau di tempat tidur?"

 **-II-**

 **END**

* * *

HAAAA...! GILA GILA GILA!

DEMI APA AKU BUAT GINI MAKK?! /CAPSMU WOY!

Jadi teman, jangan tanya untuk apa, bagaimana, dan apa apa,, ku hanya melaksanakan permintaan sistahku yang tidak waras Satsuki Grey..

Sis,, udah kan? udah yah... Hutangku tinggal satu kan yah.. Duh.. aku merasa bejadh sekarang. /selama ini?!

Selain itu, aku merasa bersalah tidak memberi warn di ff yang satu.. Ini prequelnya Seven Days Without You itu yah.. Tentang Dazai Chuuya sebelum nya.

Jadi jadi,, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.. review yahh.. yahh... yahhh... *wink*

Bye Bye~~ ^^


End file.
